second chance
by ilovemyshu
Summary: its all inside rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Well people I am back and thanks for the reviews are the thing that I really needed to keep on going on with my writing and this story is going to be hard but with the help of my friend gleekship is going to help me out with the spelling and everything. So the story is going to be a love triangle with Kurt, Puck, and Blaine and its noting against Blaine I love him but I love Kurt and Puck together so here is the new story**

**Summery Kurt and Blaine are so in love but kurt thinks someone is missing in his life and that there is no more spark with him and Blaine anymore. Is there someone out there that can help him find that fire or will he lose himself in the end. Will Puck come to the rescue or will all things go to hell. AU where kurt does get into NYADA and that Rachel didn't. and Puck has Beth and Quinn has no contact with her child at all. Mpregs if I feel like it.**

Preface

Me and Blaine have been through so many things together and that after all the things we have been though I feel like we don't have that spark that we had when were at Dalton.

Don't get me wrong that I don't miss Dalton but McKinley is my home and the New Directions are my real family and I can't leave them again and I don't think I could tell Blaine how I feel about this. I think that I just need some time to myself and then things will go back to the way they were.

But what I didn't know that things are going to change and everything won't be the same ever again

**Well what do u thing so far so good read a reviews keep me going I feel so loved when I get reviews **


	2. whats wrong

**Chapter one **

**A/N So here's the first real chapter i think im going to try and write on Tuesdays and Fridays as well or when i have time on me so here we for the first chapter **

So things were normal when Blaine found out that im going to New York but we have pulled apart these past few weeks with me graduating and other stuff i feel like he's not the same Blaine i have always knew. Things have changed and they are changing at a fast rate.

* * *

On the last day of glee Puck came up to me.

"Hey Hummel whats up with the long face?" He asked.

"Well for the past few weeks Blaine and I have fallen apart for some reason and he has also never comes over anymore and i have no idea what that's about." I said.

"well if u ever want to get off then i game." Puck said

"Wait what are u gay?" I asked

"Well im bi but you have a hot ass and i really want to tap it." He said

"well thanks for offer but i have to think about it an i'll get back to you Puck." I said and then i left for the parking lot

* * *

When i get there i see Blaine near my car.

"Hey Kurt can we talk about something." He said

"Yeah"

"Well my parents are out of town and was wondering if you wanted to come over since i haven't seen you almost all week and i want to make it up to you.'

"Yeah i would like that a lot." i said then i kissed him good bye and went to my house to get my things ready for tomorrow night and i really hope that we have some sex. I'm really horny as hell.

* * *

**Well there is the real first real chapter oh i own nothing if i did i would be in it and there would be more puck and Kurt action and Rachel would have not been part of the cast ever i hate her character and finn would be gay and so would be sam and they would hook up.**


	3. oh man

**Chapter two**

**A/N ok so i'm going to try and write smut but then again i am never good a writing sex or anything like that and i am so sorry for not updating and other things i own nothing**

* * *

When i got to Blaine's house it was a little bit dark.

" Babe im here where are you." I asked.

" Im in my bed room babe and i hope you are ready for the time of your life.' He said.

When i got to his room it was all lit with candles and roses are all over the room it was the most amazing thing ever and there is my boyfriend all naked and wow! I really have a hard on.

* * *

"Hey babe what is all this?" I said

"Well can't i surprise my own boyfriend and we need to rekindal our relationship." He said.

Thats when he took of my close and we had a great make-up sex.

* * *

**Sorry not so good a smut -_-**

Then after a few hours he fell asleep and I got a new text message from Puck

_If you ever want to talk or whatever i am always here for you and i want you to know that i love u and if the hobbit ever dumps you i ma here for you and i will always be there for you to have a shoulder to lean on ;)_

I felt really bad and i really like Blaine and all but could it be that i may have feelings for my old tormentor

* * *

**Well that is it for this time and i hope i get more reviews and other stuff and i love all my friends and all my readers and my reviewers ow and i will not be writing much this week cause i will be out of state and i cant bring my lap top to a wedding and i have to get ready for school this week as well so i will try and get to this story as soon as i can**


	4. thats how to get a man

**Chapter three**

**A/N Hey everyone this will be my next chapter for a couple of days and what not all the mistakes are mine and i do not own glee or 50 ways to say goodbye**

* * *

The next day was really strange i started getting small gifts from puck and notes about how much he loves me and everything but today was not my best day.

You see the day before me and Blaine broke up and well lets say that the reason was a warbler name Smyth. After lunch it was time for glee.

* * *

"Ok since its Valentine's day is coming soon this weeks glee assignment is to sing about love or heart brakes." Mr Shu said'

"Mr. Shu i have a song i would like to sing for this weeks assignment." Kurt said

"The stage is all yours, Kurt."

"this song is all about wanting to let u know how much i hate you and how much i will move on." Kurt said

* * *

_**My heart is paralyzed**_  
_**My head was over sized**_  
_**I'll take the highroad like I should!**_  
_**You said it's meant to be, **_  
_**that it's not you, it's me**_  
_**You're leaving now for my own good,**_  
_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are**_  
_**I'm gonna say:**_

_**Chorus: **_  
_**She went down in airplane...**_  
_**Fried getting suntanned **_  
_**Fell in a cement mixer full of quick sand**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbye**_  
_**She met a shark on the water**_  
_**Fell and no one caught her**_  
_**I returned everything I ever bought her**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**_  
_**And ways to say you died!**_

_**My pride still feels the sting**_  
_**You were my everything**_  
_**Someday I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)**_  
_**She'll think I'm super man**_  
_**Not super mini van**_  
_**how could you leave on Yom Kippur?**_  
_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are**_  
_**I'm gonna say:**_

_**Chorus: **_  
_**She was caught in a mudslide **_  
_**Eaten by a lion**_  
_**Got run over by a crappy purple Scion **_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbye**_  
_**She got lost in the desert**_  
_**drowned in a hot tub**_  
_**Danced to death in an east side night club**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**_  
_**And ways to say you died!**_

When kurt was looking all over the room his eyes stopped at puck. Puck knew that this part was for him and that Kurt wanted him and not blaine. It was like it was telling him that he was in love.

_**I wanna live a thousand lives with you**_  
_**I wanna be the one you're dying to love**_  
_**But you don't want to**_  
_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are**_  
_**I'm gonna say**_  
_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are**_  
_**I'm gonna say**_

Kurt was sing the last chorus with all his might to get his message across to blaine telling him how much he has hurt him and how much he is hurting

_**Chorus: **_  
_**She went down in airplane**_  
_**Fried getting suntanned**_  
_**Fell in a cement mixer full of quick sand**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbye**_  
_**She met a shark on the water**_  
_**Fell and no one caught her**_  
_**I returned everything I ever bought her**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**_  
_**And ways to say goodbye!**_  
_**She was caught in a mudslide **_  
_**Eaten by a lion**_  
_**Got run over by a crappy purple Scion**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbye**_  
_**She got lost in the desert**_  
_**drowned in a hot tub**_  
_**Danced to death in an eastside nightclub**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**_  
_**And ways to say you died!"**_

* * *

After that last note the room rang with applause.

"That was amazing kurt."

"Thanks Mr. Shu.

After glee Puck came over to Kurt and kissed him with all his might.

"You know that was kind of sexy you know." Puck said.

"Well that was kind of a song for blaine and a song for you."

They kissed all the way to Kurt's car but what they didn't know was that one little hobbit was planing on getting Kurt back and was not afraid to kill anyone who stands in his way.

* * *

**Wow i have never wrote a cliffhanger before and it feels great and again i am so sorry for not updating much but with school and after school stuff i really have not a lot of time at all but read and review and if u all do that and for my 25 reviewer will become on of my characters in this story and we might have 16 more chapters to go so see you soon **

**love jessica **


	5. this is it its over

**Chapter four **

**A/N HEY people i am back school has been stopping me but it is time for the next chapter of my story **

* * *

When Blaine went home that afternoon he had a plan in mind

"Hey Wes its me and i need you and the Warblers to come to McKinley." He said.

"Why?" wes asked.

"Don't ask just get everyone down here." He said

It was time for him to get his man back and it didn't matter the cost

* * *

The next morning

"Mr. Shu i have a song that i would like to sing." Blaine said

"Go ahead." He said.

Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa  
Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

_[Astro - rap verse]_  
Let's go! Astro!  
We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me  
Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more  
Dated her in front your place so you can see it all  
I remember the times, when we used to bond  
But I never realized that you wanted to be mine  
So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too  
I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you  
Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart  
Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start  
You want me back?  
We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Does this sound like a helicopter!? (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

* * *

No one said a word.

Then Kurt went up to him and hit him

"What in the hell was that" Kurt said

"I just wanted to get you back." Blaine said

"Well here is a song that tells you to get away from me." I said

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

* * *

after that blaine got the message and left to go back to Dalton

"hey shu do you mind if i sing a song.' noah asked

"sure go ahead Noah." Shu said.

"This one is for my boyfriend Kurt who is the love of my life and i never want to let him go."

I tried playing it cool  
Girl when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

after that song Kurt went up to puck and kissed him

"How about you and me my place after school." Kurt said

* * *

**End of this chapter and ill try and update more bye oh me no own nothing **


End file.
